


First Meeting

by HisFavoriteDarkAngel



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Preschool, childhood meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisFavoriteDarkAngel/pseuds/HisFavoriteDarkAngel
Summary: When the new kid at school is first presented, Craig isn't impressed.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAH IM SORRY THIS HAD TO BE UPLOADED SO QUICKLY, ILL MAKE EDITS LATER, BUT I GOT BUSY WITH SCHOOL AD OTHER STUFF ;w; Hope ya like it anyways!  
> ~  
> Ok, forget that initial comment XD I'm back and I made the edits! Anyways, to explain, this was for the Creek Secret Santa Gift Exhange going on in Tumblr. https://melancholyartisan.tumblr.com was the person I got, and they wanted some fluff~! So I thought, hey, what's cuter than little kids and first, awkward meetings (don't answer that, a bunch of things are just as cute, but the idea just kinda clung to me so I went with it ;w; ) Anyways, I hope she likes it and I hope she had a wonderful birthday! Go tell her happy late bday! (Apparently it was yesterday, lol)

Tweek Tweak.

It was a name so stupid, Craig had a hard time believing it was the new blond kid's real name.

Nevertheless, their pre-school teacher didn't even crack a smile while saying it, instead, droning on about being nice to the nervous wreck of a child.

"I expect nothing less than a warm welcome. You are _all_ big boys and girls now. Act like it."

The class grumbled in agreement, making the tiny kid shiver more and let out a squeak. The teacher pushed the kid towards his new seat, next to Cartman in the other side of the room, and went on with his lesson on the order of the alphabet. Craig continued to sketch guinea pigs in his book and droned out all thoughts of the small boy.

~

A week later and Craig had still not uttered a single word to the newbie.

He had, of course, observed how quickly the blonde had spiraled into being the most unpopular kid of the grade, what with Cartman taking the order to not make fun of him as a personal offense, but Craig found no interest in interacting with someone he knew would only bring him unwanted attention. He was content with listening to the boy's cries and pleas for Cartman to stop, without meddling in.

Instead, Craig turned his attention to his brand new friend; his guinea pig called Stripe. Stripe had been given to him after a whole year of his begging and pleading and demanding to his parents. They finally caved over the weekend, and ever since, Craig hadn't been able to stop admiring his precious Stripe. He was perfect, from his twitchy nose to is stubby tail, and Craig was more than happy to spend the whole day playing with his new pet.

Once it was time to go back to school, however, Craig was not willing to part just yet.

He found that sneaking Stripe in had been easier than he thought; he'd simply do as the spy movies did and put him in his lunch box, or hide him in his coat pocket, taking him out during recess so the rodent could exercise. He got away with it for four days, and Craig honestly thought he could keep it up for the whole school year, when come Friday, he realized the jacket he took that day had a hole in it.

Stripe was gone.

Craig could have cried right then and there if he wasn't scared stiff. Panic blossomed in his chest like poison, as he tried to stay calm during the last minutes of class. When recess finally came, he flew from his seat and flipped everything around him in a flurry. The teacher hollered at Craig for making such a mess, but Craig wouldn't listen, forcing him to drag the child outside and lock the door. Craig was horrified.

Regret spilled into his stomach and made him want to vomit, as tears dripped down his cheeks. He had been so dumb. He should've let Stripe stay in his room. Why hadn't he checked his pockets before putting him there? Why did it take him so long to check on him?

Craig curled into a ball and his his face as he sobbed, when he heard the same squeaky voice of the blonde from far away.

"G-GET AWAY CARTMAN! HE'S NOT HURTING ANYONE!!"

A mean laugh sounded from behind, and Craig was just about to tune it down to focus on his misery more, when Cartman's reply stopped him.

"I see you have a new friend there! Is he from your old school? I knew a rat like you would bring more!!"

Rat?

Craig's chest tightened and he snapped back up and ran towards the commotion behind the playground. There, he found Cartman's bigger frame standing over Tweek, who was curled around something and shaking and twitching worse than Craig had seen him move before.

"Just give him to me! I'll take care of him. He deserves to live in the trash anyways!"

"N-N-No! He's too little! He's going to die!"

Cartman grunted in frustration and kicked the smaller boy's side, making him whimper and something else come out. A series of squeaks that weren't human. Craig knew those sounds anywhere.

With the yell of a warrior, Craig jumped on top of Cartman and threw punch after punch, grabbing his hair and scratching his face until he was on top of the pinned down boy.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" He screamed, making Cartman cry and flail. When one of his arms finally pushed Craig away, Cartman was furious, but more scared than anything. He'd never been attacked before.

A small trickle of blood oozed from his forehead, and Cartman wailed as he touched it. "I-I-I'm telling the teacher!!" He bawled, and ran away, sending curse words at Craig all the way.

Craig still felt anger towards the fatter boy, but his worry over his pet was more pressing. He immediately turned towards the blonde, who flinched at the darker boy's sudden movement, his brown eyes wide. Craig slowly crawled towards him, his eyes furrowed.

"Do you have a guinea pig? Brown and white? Really cute?"

Tweek brought himself up, and looked from the bundle under his shirt to the boy in front of him. He cautiously nodded.

Craig found himself crying again from relief. "Stripe! Give him to me... please!"

Tweek tilted his head, but took out the squealing, now wet from sweat and tears pet, who squeaked when he saw Craig. Craig picked him up and rocked him back and forth; he felt so grateful towards the universe right now.

He felt the blonde's big eyes stay on him as he did so, but he soon got up and began dusting himself off.

"I... I'm glad you're together again..."

Was Craig imagining things, or was his tone a little sad?

"Everyone deserves a friend."

Craig felt his chest freeze a bit at the mournful comment, and he realized what it was about. Tweek felt lonely. Tweek had wanted Stripe to be his friend. Craig owed it to Tweek for protecting his pet from Cartman, even as he was getting hurt.

The bell rang, and Tweek started to walk back to class when Craig stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait..."

Tweek turned to him with another flinch, his face flushed and his brows knit in confusion.

Craig felt his own cheeks redden as he realized he didn't know how to approach someone with friendship before. He decided to try to wing it, and coughed. "You uh. You wanna come see Stripe's cage after school?"

It took a few seconds for Tweek to realize the meaning behind the question, but when he did, it was like the sun had risen from the horizon. His whole face beamed as he exclaimed, "Sure! I'll ask my mom when she picks me up!"

Craig felt something shift in his stomach. It wasn't the vomity feeling he had before... this felt... nice. He smiled in return and nodded. "Ok. I also have the newest Red Racer episodes! We can totally watch that! A-And there's like, a bunch of toys in my room! We can have a lot of fun today!"

Tweek giggled and bounced a bit, feeling his trembles alleviate a bit more for the first time. They couldn't wait until school was over. They already knew they were going to be good friends.


End file.
